Closer
by nantia12
Summary: After the extermination of the Goat by the S3 Squad and Kaneki's death, Touka flees to London. There, she is going to meet Kazuki, a lonely ghoul that helps her to build her life again. But what will happen when a tip comes to the newspaper Kazuki works that someone who claims to be the lost One-Eyed King is back on his throne more crazy than ever? Set 3 years after chapter 143
1. Chapter 1

Touka's fingers linger above the keyboard. Her vision start to blur and sigh. The body behind her shift and she decrease the brightness of her screen afraid she might woke him up. She turn to his side watching his peaceful face. He doesn't seem to bother from her and turn to his side whimpering. Touka sigh seeing her empty coffee cup and close her laptop screen. She rise from her desk and stretch her limps like cheshire cat. She walk to her dark kitchen, her eyes able to recognize her target even with the lights off. She doesn't turn them on.

The lights from the city are enough to help her guide her way to her coffee machine. She press the button for the coffee to start pouring and she stares outside of the window while waiting. The rain has stained her big windows, washing away pollution and sins. She sigh. She wish her sins will be easily wash away with just a rain. Some water drops or even a wild river aren't enough. They will never be enough. She heard the coffee machine stops, signal her that her coffee is ready. She grab the cup but continue to stare outside. The hot liquid warms her hands but no her soul. Never her soul. Was it raining that day? She couldn't remember. She thinks it was. The fog outside wasn't able to blind London's lights so her face was illuminate now.

London. The gloomy climate and the nonstop fog matches her life. Her grey life with only one light to help her keep going. She rub her tired eyes and stay still, enjoying the silence. She loved the early hours of the morning. Her brain was too overused to think, too tired to bring back memories. She took a long sip of her coffee and return to the room. She gave one more look to her work and press send. Kazuki will be very pleased with her progress. She return to her living room and lies lazily on her couch. She may working her butt off with two jobs and the university but it was all worth it. For him. She closed her eyes, letting the aroma of the coffee fill her senses. She smiled sad while her memory was traveling back to another time. Another life. When a dark-haired boy was smiling shyly at her while she was raising her voice and rolling her eyes with his unique talent to break her coffee cups.

«Bakaneki» she murmurs wiping a hot tear that fell without her permission. The coffee aroma always does that to her. Always bringing back his face in her mind. His shy smile, his black messy hair and his sad eyes. And then the image change and he is staring at her with the same eyes but now, there are full of love. Touka laughs quiet. He always looked at her with love but she was too stubborn to admit it. His white hair are so soft under her touch and he is smiling. A breathtaking smile that makes Touka's heart skip a beat and he comes closer. And closer. And closer and she can feel his hot breath on her face and she begs him.

Closer... Just a little closer...


	2. Chapter 2

«Mommy?» Touka's eyes opened immediately. Her 3-years-old son rubbed his puffy eyes with his free hand while he was carrying a blanket all the way from the bedroom with the other. Touka put her cup away and kneel in front of her son.

«What's wrong Yoru? You had a nightmare?» Touka caress his soft cheek. Yoru shook his little head and looked at her straight in her eyes.

«I smelled tears. You were crying mommy?» Touka smiled. Her son's grey eyes were piercing her soul. Touka picked him up and sat on the couch. She cover him with the blanket he was carrying and caressed his head without answering him. Sometimes, even staring at her son was too much for her. His resemblance to his father was too much for her to bear. A lock of her long black hair was wrapped around Yoru's fingers. «You were thinking of daddy again?»

Touka never lied to her son. She could, but she didn't. She could have provided him a better life, a more rich life and a father figure. Kazuki proposed to her when she was still pregnant but she refused. She knew that he did it only for to protect the wife of the One-Eye King. Even so far away from home, the news were spread around to all the ghoul community. A hot tear fell without noticing on Yoru's cheek but he didn't seem to notice. Or he just didn't mention it. But she couldn't do that to her son. No one will ever replace his father. Neither in her son's life and, especially, in her heart. Kaneki will always be the one who holds her heart inside his hands. His dead hands. Touka shallowed a quiet sob.

That night when the Black Goat fell, Touka fled. The kids forced her to do it. They released their premature kagunes and protected her until their last breath. Touka put up a good fight but the human food in her system, to prevent her from devouring her child, was making her extremely weak. The kids although fought back. They begged her to flee, to take her child away and survive. For their future, to not let their lives go in vain. Touka did it. She left everything behind her and when she heard the transmission from the radio that the Black Goat's Egg fell, she knew she took the right decision. She regreted it every single moment of her life though. Her sleep is full of screams and blood and CCG tearing apart her husband's body and the kids laying lifeless on the floor with their glassy eyes empty. But those are the good days. She could deal with those dreams. But there were some other dreams, empty promises and undisclosed desires and her son swaying on a swing laughing and Kaneki pushing him lightly with a big smile on his pretty face and his eyes full of love watching their son screaming in joy. Those are the dreams Touka couldn't fight. Those were the ones she called "nightmares".

Her first one was inside the hold that she entered at the ship who brought her to London. The trip lasted for almost a month, not that Touka could count. She was only hoping for the freighter's crew to not find her. And they didn't. The few times someone entered the hold to take or put something in there, she managed to go unnoticed. No one could ever know how hard she was trying to resist not to attack the fresh human flesh in front of her eyes, almost begging her to be ripped apart. But she managed. She forced her mouth and stomach with that shitty human food and she succeed to keep her child unharmed. When they reached the first port, she put her plan into action. She was waiting for everyone to leave the ship and then she left. The London's cold embraced her providing her shelter and the fog gave her the best cover. She hit the London's streets ignoring the pitiful looks from the citizens. Her clothes were stained with blood, her skin was dirty and her body was too skinny making her growing stomach too obvious for her liking. She quickly joined the shadows and found a shelter in an abandoned store nearby. The windows were broken and the store was full of trash but she couldn't care less. It was just a stop by. But to where? Her mind couldn't proceed everything that happened to her, she was just acting by pure instinct. For two nights, Touka stayed at that store with only a dirty t-shirt protecting her from the freezing cold. The third night was the night she was saved. Kazuki caught her smell while he was in a coffee store nearby. He followed her smell and found her almost frozen to death. He admired the way she stood up to defend herself and her unborn child even if she could barely stand. Kazuki smiled to her and raised his arms in a sign of peace.

«Ι won't hurt you» he told her and he kept his promise. He took her to his home, no questions asked, and gave her some proper care. She didn't know how but when she woke up the next morning she was clean, dressed in a clean pair of pyjamas and so warm. She owned him her life. Yoru's life too. There was no room for pride when it came to Kazuki. He took her to a special doctor that helped her through the last semester of her pregnancy. She was a ghoul too. Touka was really impressed from the small community of ghouls that hugged her immediately. They helped her deliver her baby safely. They found her a job and a small apartment. Touka could never repay them for their kindness.

Touka looked at her son. Yoru was fast asleep once again, safe in her arms. She kissed his tiny hand and he released her hair. She took him to the bedroom and put him in their bed. She then drank her coffee, cleaned the cup and entered the bathroom. She washed her face from the tears and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dyed black hair was falling in waves until the underline of her breasts. She chose this color to match her son's. At his birth, her hair turned white. She could finally understand Kaneki's hair color. So much pain and agony, even with the drugs that Reina filled her system to help her ease the pain. She brushed her long hair with her fingers to straighten them just a little. Kazuki said that black was her color. She laughed remembering it. Only if he knen what black meant to her. Loneliness, agony and darkness. Pain, destruction and loss. But in another life it meant hope. And shy smiles full of awkwardness. And broken cups. And Touka wanted that back more than anything. But she couldn't have it. Because when Kaneki died he sucked all the light that he brought to her life. And he left only darkness.

 _But there was that period of time between the sunset and the sunrise, when the sun is below the horizon… That his absence didn't hurt so much. It was at that moment that she felt that the loss of her Sun is just temporarily. And that time was at night. Yoru._


	3. Chapter 3

Soo… I want to say I am really sorry my English are so rusty and I always had issues with English grammar so I am really sorry for my mistakes and the long time It took me to post this 3

Touka woke up early the next morning. To be honest, she didn't slept at all. She wait and wait until the sun was rising and she got up from the bed. She enter the bathroom and took a quick shower. She look herself at her mirror. The steams from the hot water made her reflection foggy but it was better that way. She wrap herself in a big, fluffy towel and exit the shower carefully. Her hand touch the place above her heart unconsciously. She had a bad feeling. She could feel her chest heavy with every breath she took. She chose to ignore that feeling and get ready for her busy day. She had an early class but that had to wait until she could drop off her son at the kindergarten. She look at her clock. She had an hour and half until the time to wake up her son.

She walk toward her kitchen, feeling her legs heavy. She had years to feel so tired and vulnerable. She press the button to her coffee machine and open her agenda. She had a class at 9.30 that would last about two hours and then she had a thirty minutes break before she had to go to work. She had a five hours shift and then she could pick up her son from Kazuki's office. Due to her full program, Kazuki was the one that was picking him up from kindergarten every evening. Yoru loved Kazuki's office. He could sit on his high chair and drawing on his tablet. The privileges about working on the country's most popular newspaper. Touka rise her head and spotted the drawings pinned on their fridge.

Yoru had a nature talent on drawing even from this young age. Everyone could see it. Especially his teacher, who encourage him more and more and that was the reason that Touka was working two jobs and was studying hard. She wanted to provide him everything he ever wanted. She wanted him to follow his passion, even if he was too young now to even know what the word "passion" meant.

But Touka was there. She could see the way his adorable face lit when she bought him his tiny easel and some watercolors. He was too careful to not mess anything and too kind to ask for more when something was running low. Like his father. And Touka knew both of them extremely well to figure when an watercolor was running low or a dove was on their trail. She let out a sigh and shook her head. _No more Kaneki thoughts,_ she murmured to herself and took the coffee pot and pour the brown liquid to a big mug. She took two big sips while she was checking her mails. Some newsletters, some fan mails from the readers of the newspaper and some article themes from her editor. She rolled her eyes. When she agreed to work as a columnist to the same newspaper Kazuki worked she couldn't ever imagine herself be that occupied with it.

It start with an article about postpartum depression. She really need those money and she gave it a shot. She couldn't imagine that the sales of the newspaper will be increased by 25% after her first article. When the next week's paper came with another article of her about being a single mom in a big city that wasn't her home and the newspaper's office filled with fan mails from all over England saying her that they loved her articles, and women from all the world could understand exactly her feelings and the newspaper editor gave Touka her own column and a steady income that was more than enough to live her and her son but…

When she was walking down the street and a coffee shop had this huge sign with red letters on it "HELP WANTED" she felt her heart sink. She could feel the void in her heart disappear for a while when she entered that café. In less than two minutes she was hired. Her work experience was more than enough for the store owner and when he asked to make him a latte and she presented it in less than a minute with a bunny design, he was in love with her skills. And she felt in love with the place. The customers were nice, her co-workers were kind and her boss such a professional. It remind her of Anteiku. And later :Re. But she knew it wasn't the same and that exactly what she wanted. To have that familiar sense of security without the doves in her doorstep or the empty promises of returning and rebuilding.

«Mommy? » Touka smiled when her son tried to climb in her hug. She haven't heard him coming. His sneakiness will save him if he ever was hunting down. Not that Touka will never allow anyone to touch him. She would destroy everyone and anything that was trying to touch him. She picked him up and he hugged her neck with his tiny hands. He let out a giggle and Touka felt her heart pumping happily.

Touka was bored to death. Her class was the most boring lesson she could ever had with the most boring person she ever met. Mr. Hudson let them leave earlier and it was the only thing that made her smile the last two hours after leaving her son to kindergarten. That weight in her chest was growing bigger and bigger every minute that was passing and she, for the first time since the day she fled from Tokyo, was really scared. She felt her palms shaking and sweating like crazy and she remove the cell phone from her pocket. She dial the number quickly and after one long minute she heard her Boss voice.

«Touka? Is everything ok? » Touka licked her dry lips and focus to keep her voice steady.

«David, will be ok if I don't come today? » The only thing she wanted was to stay home along with her son and let that weird day pass.

«Are you ok? Yoru is ok? »

«We are fine. I am just… »

«Too tired? Man, how many times should I tell you to rest woman? Stay home with your son today, do some family things. Either way it's Tuesday. You know we don't have that much work at Tuesdays. Mina will be ok by herself. »

«Thank you. I will work a double shift tomorrow… » Touka could swear that both her bosses were such amazing person. In the other hand, everyone at London were so nice and kind.

«Yea, yea. Be sure about that! » Now, that was pure irony. Touka rolled her eyes. David was always worrying about her shifts and the hours she was spending on the coffee store and always scolding her about to cut her shifts and dedicate more time to herself which Touka ignore. He terminate the call and she remain to stare the blank screen. She felt a big drop of water hitting her cheek and she raise her eyes to the sky. The grey clouds were opening and big drops were falling to earth. She stare a little until the rain became heavy and she opened her umbrella. She walk a little without knowing where she wanted to go. She stare the people around her that was running to reach their homes faster and protect themselves from the pouring water. She felt lost. Alone. Empty. Her mobile vibrate and she took it out to see a text from Kazuki, asking her if she could pass by the newspaper before goes to work. She raise her eyebrow and check the time. She never asked her to pass by. Something was going on. Her heartbeat raise and she sign to a cub.

She arrived to the newspaper ten minutes later. She enter the Times building and she turned to greet the girl at the reception but she was missing. She frown and walked to the elevators. No one was on the ground floor but when she reach her destination and the elevator doors open, Touka froze. People was running like crazy screaming orders and papers were flying across the room. She knew that "The Times" was the biggest newspaper at London and all of them worked like crazy everyday but she had been in the offices again and that wasn't a normal situation. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

«Touka». A breathless Kazuki was looking at her more pale than ever. Pure terror filled Touka's senses but she did her best to hide.

«What's wrong Kazuki? You look extremely pale for someone who lives in the least sunny city in the world!» Kazuki crack a faint smile and led her to the center of the office and between a bunch of people who was gathering under a big TV screen. A black screen was showing and the pause sign was the only color on the top right corner.

«Touka…» she turned to face him and for the first time he seemed really worried. Touka felt an ache in her heart and she swallow the saliva that was gathering in her mouth. He didn't continue. He just press the play button on the remote control and a familiar voice, a voice that had years to hear, filled her ears. She turned her eyes to the screen when a purple haired guy with red suit appeared in the screen. Touka's jaw opened unconsciously. He opened his arms and the familiar creepy smiled appeared in his lips. He looked different. Damaged. Older. Wiser.

« _Greeting human. We stopped the transmission from every channel in this world because we have a big announcement to make. My name is Shuu Tsukiyama and have the pleasure to announce you that we, ghouls, succeed to hit the biggest and largest doves, excuse me, CCG base, here in Tokyo. Yes, we are behind the big terror attacks to Sensoji and Tokyo sky tree last week. We are sending our deepest condolences to the families of the victims. »_ Tsukiyama touch his heart dramatically while the same time a crazy laugh heard from his side. The shot zoom out and next to the purple haired guy and Touka felt her body scream even her mouth couldn't make a sound. Sitting in a king's, red, velvet chair was a scary creature with his white hair sleeked against his head, his black fingers on the top of his mouth and his grey eyes dark from the craziness. The scales he used to have covered his hands were now all across his right side of his face, covering his neck, his cheek and were reaching his right eyebrow. Touka felt the hot tears streaming down her face quietly.

« _Or not. »_ His voice heard and Touka cover her mouth to prevent herself from scream. He sound so cold. So broken. _« You, humans, took everything from me. Now it's my turn to take everything from you. Your land. Your families. Your houses. Everything you own. You will kneel in front me. »_

« _We are calling every ghoul in this land to join our forces. »_ Tsukiyama's voice continue. _«Join us, or die. We have nothing to lose anymore. But you do. Return to Tokyo.»_ :Re for return _«Return to your roots.»_ :re for rescue _«Return to us. If you don't, we will find you. And we will terminate you. »_ The camera focus on Kaneki's creepy smile and the screen paused there. Touka could feel someone shaking her violently but she couldn't move an inch. Her mind had stopped, her body had stopped and she couldn't even proceed the images that she just watched. He was alive. He was damaged. He was lost.

And she left him. She abandon him and she took away their son. She was the one responsible for the death of all those innocent people. She had heard the news about the attacks but she never thought that this, _THIS_ , was behind this. Touka brought her hands in her long hair. She could feel her heart stop. She could feel her lungs close. She could feel the room becoming smaller and smaller. She brought her hands around her around and she could hear Kazuki calling her name. But she could only do one thing. She could only thing one thing.

Touka screamed and fell to her knees.

The One-Eyed King is back. And he is crazier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Touka opened her eyes slowly. The dim light that was coming from her plain lamp was blinding her and she shut her eyes again. She could feel the sheets under her sore body, more harsh than she remember. She could sense the bed being smaller but the same time painfully familiar. She could feel her eyes watering when she heard a heavy door open and close almost without making a sound. She was too scared to look but she couldn't deny that… That familiar fragrance was the reason that a single, hot tear was now travelling across her cheek creating a water path. She felt a long, gloved finger wiping it away and a whimper escaped from her lips.

«Touka…» Kaneki's soft voice was calling her to open her eyes and embrace him. Embrace the good time. Those that loneliness wasn't hiding in every corner and her home was his arms. Those warm, strong arms that she thought that could protect her from any harm. Except Kaneki himself.

Touka opened her eyes in one quick motion.

«Geez… You should stop doing that! It creeps me out». Kazuki complained. Touka sat on her soft bed, clenching her fists onto the cotton sheets and took a deep breath. Her heartbeat was erratic, she could swear that her heart will jump out of her chest any minute now. She had more than a year since the last time she dreamed of Kaneki. His soft eyes, his kind but broken smile, his gently touch. She forced herself to stop dreaming of the moments they shared. But now he was alive and things will never be the same…

«Why I am in my house? Where is Yoru?» Her mind was working fast and she tried to get up but Kazuki held her still.

«He is still in kindergarten. But it's for the best to pick him up as soon as possible». Kazuki looked worried and that was an emotion that Touka never saw reflecting on his face before.

«I wasn't dreaming, wasn't I?» She rub her eyes and look at him straight in is eyes. Kazuki nod negatively.

«No. The King is alive my Queen». Touka grind her teeth.

«I am not your Queen, Kazuki». She got up and went to her window. She stare the park across her apartment. The trees that were swaying from the strong wing and the heavy rain was piercing their leaves and their trunks. She took a deep breath.

«Touka? Now that Kaneki is alive… you will…?» He never finished his sentence. His words fade to his mouth and Touka could sense his agony while he was expecting an answer from her.

«It's too dangerous for Yoru to return to Tokyo. But I can't keep Ken away from his son…» She touched her shoulder and caress her bite mark with her fingertips. She hasn't felt it aching in years but now it was like her skin was burning. She was trying to ignore it but since the moment she saw him in this screen, she wanted to tear her shoulder skin apart. Kazuki approach her and put his palm to her other shoulder.

«Touka…» The girl turned to face him. He was avoiding her eyes and he had his head to his hands. Touka noticed the white envelope he was holding her. She took it from his hand, without him resisting, and she immediately recognize the Tsukiyama blazon to the broken seal. She open the envelope to see the familiar handwriting.

" _Dear Mr. Goto ,_

 _I, Tsukiyama Shuu, as our One eyed King's commander, I must inform you that your presence is required back to Tokyo to join our forces._

 _We have access to all the ghouls database thanks to CCG files and my personal research and you, my dear Kazuki, as an SS rated ghoul you will be a great addition to our noble goal to achieve the peace between the species and eliminate our enemies._

 _Inside the envelope you will find a plane ticket with open date for you to arrive back home. Our Great Meeting is holding in my estate, at December 3th._

 _I am looking forward to see you,_

 _The Black Goat's Egg Commander_

 _Tsukiyama Shuu"_

Touka clenched her fists. He wasn't mention anywhere what will happen if he refuse to go but she was sure what will happened. He will be hunt down and killed. She looked at him. «I must go».

«I know» His eyes was full of sadness and fear. Touka knew that feeling more than ever. But how Tsukiyama could have those kind of papers in his hands? There were a snitch now in CCG or Kaneki killed all their members? Why use those kind of information now and with that way? Could her absence triggered him so much? No, that was a silly thought. Yes he loved but that was a long time ago. He was just went berserk because life was again too harsh with him and took away his chance for family. Actually, Touka did it. She took away his family. But she didn't know. She couldn't know that he was alive after that attack.

And there were some other issues as well. As, if CCG knew about the ghouls that have left the country, why did they hunt down? Why there no CCG in the rest of the world? Maybe the population of ghouls wasn't as high in Tokyo or… Maybe there was another reason… «We need to go and take Yoru». Touka rushed to her door, grabbed her coat and umbrella and turn to face Kazuki. He was standing still in her bedroom watching outside the window.

«You will come to Tokyo won't you Touka?»

«Yes» Kazuki turn to face her with a sad smile on his lips. He grabbed his coat and they both exit the house. They entered Kazuki's car and head to the kindergarten.

«What are you going to say to Yoru? He knows that his dad is dead…» Kazuki broke the silent ride after a while. Touka jumped in her seat. She was too absorbed to the fact that Kaneki was alive that she hadn't the time to think that. How will Yoru would react when she would tell him that his father was alive? He would blame her for taking him away from him? And how would Kaneki will react to the fact that his wife and kid was still alive? Kazuki stopped short.

«What the hell Kaz…»

Her eyes focus straight to the kindergarten building that was burning in flames now.

She get out of the car and run to the entrance. Two cops stopped her from entering the school.

«I am sorry miss but you can't enter» one of the cops told her formal.

«My son is in there!» she yelled the moment a firefighter was escorting 2 classes out of the building. Touka recognize the teachers that was teaching to the ground floor. She grabbed one of them and looked at her deeply in her eyes. «What happened?»

«A new teacher was showing an experiment in second floor and it went wrong. Touka I am sorry…»

She looked up to the classrooms on the second floor. Black smoke was coming from one of them that she knew it wasn't her son's. She could smell the burning flesh and she realized that the classroom that she was searching was the one next to it with no one screaming from the windows like the others.

The next thing she knew was her eyes turning, she was screaming her son's name and she was flying up in the building in supernatural speed. Her Kagune, now free after three long years, was glowing more than fire itself. She land on the roof and she made her way down to the burning classrooms through a roof window. The smoke didn't bother her neither the flames that was licking her body. She teared her son's classroom door open to find the teacher with the kids unconscious to the floor. Memories of the night she let the kids die instead of her were filling her brain now and in front of her eyes she has now the dead bodies of those kids. She felt an arm grabbing her shoulder from behind and bringing her to reality.

«We need to take all of them out…» Kazuki was looking at her with the same bloodshot eyes as hers and his kagune exposed. He was a bikaku type and two long, black scorpion tails were now framed his sides. The venom was shining at its edges and the red vains were vibrating under his hard skin. «And then disappear».

Touka nod and took her unconscious son in her arms along with three more kids. She flew through the window and into the London's air and let them on the ground. She could hear the screams of terror around her but she didn't care. She flew again the moment Kazuki was putting four more kids on the ground. Touka could smell the danger. She grabbed the teacher and made a final jump. The glasses from the second explosion pierced her back but she managed to land on her feet and she put the woman down. She gave Kazuki a nod and she took Yoru in her arms. He grabbed her with one of his tails and gave her the boost to jump toward the nearest roof. He then used both of his kagune to boost himself. They saw from above the TV networks arriving to the kindergarten.

«That was close» Kazuki put a hand on his messy hair «They recognize our faces. If they talk, we can't make them believe something else. They know we are ghouls. Now what?» Touka remain still and watch the black smoke travelling across the sky the same time the firefighters were carrying the last class safe outside.

«Now, Kazuki… We must go to Tokyo.»


	5. Chapter 5

Touka was sitting in the airplane seat feeling anxious. Yoru was sleeping peaceful in Kazuki's arms next to her.

«We are not in the air yet and I can feel your fear, Touka. Calm down». She looked at him and gave him a rush smile. She never had travel with airplane before and the trip was a little too much for her… But the truth was, she wasn't anxious for that so much. Actually she had bigger problems to think. The next day of the incident, only the huge fire were transmitted by the news and fire department claim all the praise about the children savings. They didn't mention her or Kazuki neither ghouls existence. She knew that the small community that ghouls had created on London was powerful and much appreciated by the humans but she didn't expect them to cover them so much.

She smiled sad, realizing that she was leaving all this kindness and protection behind her and she was in a plane to her home. Tokyo. The city that destroy her in more ways she could ever imagine, that humans were hunting them down and steal their kagunes and use them as human boosts but… She was born in Tokyo. She was raised there. She had fell in love, marry and start a family there. She swallow hard. She wasn't ready to see him.

Kazuki caress her palm. «Relax. Everything will be ok. I promise» She looked at him and smile kind.

Her sweet Kazuki. They hadn't talked since the night they return from the fire. She took Yoru to the doctor, she checked his vital signs making Touka lose a couple years of life before the doctor confirm her that her son was ok. "He just blacked out Touka. His tests are clear and he will wake up in any minute" was her exact words. And she was right again. 10 minutes later, when Touka was unlocking her door Yoru woke up in Kazuki's arms. He told them about a big explosion that he heard, the windows broke and black smoke filled the room. He passed out from the shock as the rest of his classmates. He asked them about his friends and teacher with worry and when Touka calmed him down he left a big sigh and asked for food.

Touka was in the kitchen making him food when he felt Kazuki's presence.

«We must leave first thing in the morning if we want to not get involve with the fire». Touka wiped her hands and turn to look at him.

«I know. But what I am supposed to tell him? » He watched as her son was playing in the living room oblivious about the mess his mother had created.

«You don't have to tell him about Kaneki yet. You must ensure first that he is capable to be around the kid first. If he has lost his mind as it seems…»

«I won't keep Yoru away from Ken! » she growl at him between her teeth. «It's his father. He deserves to see him».

«Even if that put Yoru in danger? » Touka spurt.

«Ken will never hurt his son, Kazuki! And watch your mouth because I swear…» she stopped when she noticed Yoru looking at them with curiosity. She sigh, took the plate and went to the living room. She gave him his food and watch him play for a little while. They didn't speak again that night. She goodnight him and put Yoru to sleep. She only received a text an hour later informing her about the time they would travel, her boarding pass and the hotel information.

She hasn't slept much. She tried to lay down and sleep but her anticipation was too much for letting her relax. She made her and Yoru's suitcases and finished a couple of articles because she didn't know when she will return.

If she was ever return.

She was dressing her son when he made the question she wasn't ready to answer.

«We are going to visit dad when we will be at Tokyo, mommy? » Touka fought back her tears and manage to smile.

«If you want to see dad, yes we will see him». He gave her his brightest smile, the one he was saving when they were talking about his father. Touka had told him that his father was a great man. A fighter that he lost his life for her and him to have a chance and for ghouls to not be afraid anymore. Yoru, even in the age of 3, he was proud of his father. He always speaking of him with such love and admiration. And he never used past tenses. He always mention to Kaneki as "my dad is…" It broke her heart every time but now that she was thinking of it… «Yoru?» She asked while she was buttoned his coat.

«Dad is not dead, I know it. I always knew it. I don't feel like he is gone. He is just sleeping, isn't he, mom? » Touka stop her action. She looked at him, Kaneki's big grey eyes was looking at her with love and she just stood up with tears in her eyes and she went to the living room. Yoru followed her and climb on her lap. She just hold him tight and he wrap his arms around her neck.

«Yes little rabbit. He is just sleeping…»

Two hours later she was in the airplane, sitting on her seat with a smiling flying attendant telling them the instructions in case of emergency and Kazuki typing on his laptop. Business class was making the whole experience for Touka a really remarkable. Kazuki hadn't use Tsykiyama's ticket. He had booked three tickets for them online. Touka insist of giving him the money for the two tickets but he refused polite.

Nineteen hours, eight drawings and three coffees later, Yoru was making his first steps at Tokyo. He was impressed, Touka could see that and she was feeling better. Except one thing. They arrived at the hotel where Touka washed and fed Yoru and put him to sleep. The trip had messed with his sleeping schedule and she needed to fix it. Touka took a shower herself. Kazuki had booked two big rooms, one for him and one for Touka and Yoru. He always giving her the space she needed and she appreciate it on top of everything else. She sat to her bed with her black hair dripping on the mattress and her fingers hovered above her cell phone. On the back of Tsukiyama's invitation was a phone number. Touka had saved it and now she was pressing her the call button.

She didn't know what she wanted to achieve with it. But she knew she couldn't appear at Tsukiyama's mansion with Yoru like nothing happened. Kaneki, she like it or not, wasn't himself and she had to admit that she was a little scared of how he was now.

If she could manage to make him listen to her… Tsykiyama would never like the fact that she was alive but he cared about Kaneki disturbingly much and at least he would want the little prince by his side. She looked at Yoru's sleeping form next to her. Little prince… He could have grown up with such love by Kaneki… It was so unfair….

«Yes? » A familiar, deep voice answer the phone and Touka froze on her seat. She tried to speak but no words could escape her mouth. «Are you planning to talk or…? »

«Ayato? » Her brother from the other side of the line went silent. Touka could hear his rapid breath and now she was scared of his reaction. She felt her heart beat faster and an inviable barrier that she didn't know she was caring, now was lifting from her shoulders. She had mourn for Ayato. She was mourning for the life she left behind and all those things she lost but she had a special place in her heart for Ayato's loss. After all those things she had been through to protect her little brother, his loss had create a huge, uncovered wound that now was healing painful and she couldn't believe her own ears when she heard him talk.

«Onee-chan?» his voice was barely a whisper and Touka could feel the emotions he always hiding from her now threat to drown him.

«Hello little brother…»


	6. Chapter 6

«You've got to be freaking kidding me». Ayato was standing on the meeting spot, dressed in all black and with a hoodie to cover his facial features. But he gave up his try to go unnoticed when he saw his sister. Touka had her almost 3-years-old on a stroller with hood so he could be protected from any curious look. She, like her brother, was also dressed in black with her long, black hair covering her right eye as usual and leaving only one purple orb to scan the area from any danger. Ayato moved forward to his sister. He stood for a couple of seconds in front of her. Scanning her and make sure she was okay. Then he threw his arms around her and closed her inside him hug. Took left her guard down and hug her brother back. «Idiot sister… she felt her brother's chest moving with every sharp breath he took in order to control himself but she didn't said anything. She left herself feel safe and secure for once since the day she fled Tokyo. She left a single tear travel across her cheek before his shirt absorb it. They stayed like that for a good time before Αyato pop his eyes open and push his sister gently away. «Hmm... so you are alive» He said casually, rubbing his neck and blushing furiously. Touka smiled. Acts of affections wasn't her brother's signature but she was more than grateful to know that he missed her as much as she misses him.

«I missed you too» she said looking him directly in his eyes. Ayato's face dropped and Touka could swear she saw some glassy tears threatening to fall but he managed to keep himself up. Like always.

«Oi, Touka. What kind of things are those you are saying?» His gaze fell on the stroller desperately to change the subject but he wasn't ready to face that yet.

«You want to see him?» Touka asked quietly. Ayato got shocked.

«So it's a boy...» he whispered more to himself. Touka went in front of the stroller's basket and untied Yoru. She picked him up and turn to face her brother once again. Ayato could feel his body shaking from fear and anticipation to meet his nephew. He didn't know what to do. He should take him from Touka? Touka would give him like that? She wasn't afraid that he may drop him or worse... He eyes widened when he felt a tiny warm finger poking his cheek.

«Yoru!» Touka scold him quietly and tried to take his hand away but Ayato grabbed it gently and he moved his arms to take the child from Touka's hold. She let him and now her son was safely tugged in her brother's big hug. Their eyes were fixated into the other and Ayato seemed in the edge of breaking. Touka smiled sad.

«Yoru...» Ayato repeated and caress his nephew soft cheek. «You know, I always blamed you for dying sister. Your death brought so many pain and darkness in our lives. And when I heard your voice yesterday... I was torn. I should be happy or furious for you fleeing and let us deal with all the loss?» Touka opened her mouth to defend her choice but Ayato continued «But seeing him, alive and well...» he raise his gaze to his sister's eyes. «I don't blame you anymore». Touka press her lips together and lower her head.

«I didn't... I thought...» She brought her palms on her face crying quiet. She poured all the fear, all the pain, all the regrets into those tears. Ayato knew she needed that. He was blaming Hinami for making him soft but it wasn't Hinami's influence that make him letting his sister have a mental breakdown in front of his eyes now. He knew she need it. Blood speaks louder than everything, Kaneki's words were echoing in his mind now. His brother in law was always referring to the blood they were shedding when he was saying that but Ayato was feeling the meaning of those words run deeper into his soul. He placed one hand on her shoulder and pushed her straight on his chest. He let her cry her eyes out in peace, while he was there, protecting them both from any harm. Because that was his duty now. To protect his family.

«I don't like that Kazuki guy» he said as he took another sip from his warm, black coffee. They were sitting in a tiny café at the end of the street.

Touka explained everything to him from the moment she heard on the transmission that Kaneki was dead. Ayato was listening her words carefully while being in constant alert. Yoru was sitting on his lap, watching quiet his picture book. He refused to let him from his arms when they sat to the little café and, Τo be honest, that made Touka suspicious but it let it pass. There were only two other couples outside the store so they took a quiet table inside, far away from the big windows.

«He is a mini Kaneki». Ayato mumble after a while when Yoru fell asleep against his stomach with his book in his hands. Touka got up and picked her son. She put him inside the stroller and tugged him. She sat on her chair again.

«He is…» she said with her voice low and took a sip from her own cup.

«He lost his mind, sister…» Touka swallow hard closing her eyes. She knew that the time had come. The time that Ayato would share his news. And they all involved Kaneki. «When Tsukiyama saved his ass from that ambush... He searched all the underground for you. I could never describe you that night when he found the kids...» Touka cover her face with her palms. She wanted to scream him to stop she wanted to know. She needed to know. «It was like earth and sky was mourning with him. I still hear his screams in my ears some nights. The scales on his body were eating his flesh more and more. You saw him on the news, didn't you? » Touka nod «I don't know how many nights he remain there. Hinami and I, staying by his side without talking too, protecting him. But I can clearly remember the day when he woke up. CCG send a scouting mission to check our dead I guess. Hinami and I release our kagune to fight but we both were too weak that we barely stand. And then it happened». Ayato rubbed his face tired, overwhelmed from the memories and feelings he was trying to suppress. «Spears in the shape of crosses were unleashed by his kagune, piercing the CCG members everywhere. He vaporized them. He made them turn into dust. We knew he was powerful but that... that scared the crap out of us, Touka. And then he turned to face us and his eyes... Damn, his eyes, Touka, were like made of glass. I could see the craziness inside them. But I knew better. He didn't choose the craziness. Your loss was too much for him to bear sister. You were the only thing that kept him sane. And you left. And he wanted revenge. And along him, me and Hinami wanted revenge». Touka raise her gaze to him. «I killed so many people Touka. And with ever kill, the hollow in me grew bigger. And then Tsukiyama announced us the plan. To take over everything the humans stole from us. Hinami said you would never approve that and Kaneki lost his cool. He attacked at CCG headquarters that night». Touka couldn't hear anymore. She signal him to stop. Ayato ignore her. «His life isn't the same after you sis. He doesn't leave his room only for the attacks. I don't need to be a fucking shrink to know that he is in excruciate pain. Only Tsukiyama and Hinami are allowed to visit him in his chamber and every time she leaves that room she is freaking broken.» That caught Touka's attention and look at him with terror. Ayato understood what she was afraid of and comfort her. «No he doesn't hit her. I would knew that. But she is refusing to tell me what they are doing in there. He doesn't even talk to me Touka. He is avoiding me because he thinks I blame him from your death».

«Do you? I mean, if I was...»

«I did, at first. But I know you and I couldn't blame anyone from your death besides your stupid head so...» They remain silent after that for a while. Both enjoying their coffee and the peace. The sky was getting darker now, a sign from the upcoming rain. «You will marry that Kazuki guy? » Touka spit her coffee directly onto his face. He grimaced and wipe his wet skin with a napkin.

«Are you an idiot? I am already married remember? » She asked furious.

«Yes, but since your husband is a crazy piece of s... » Touka stand.

«Ayato, I swear I will punch the hell out…» Ayato lower his head and made Touka stop her motion midair.

«You will return to us? » Touka sit again and sight.

«I want for Yoru to meet his father. And… if he still wants me… » she close her eyes. That wasn't a discussion she could make with her younger brother. Maybe both of them grew inside the war, maybe they never truly hate each other and it was just a mask but he was still her little brother. Her insecurities and second thoughts weren't his and he couldn't care less.

«I can put you inside the mansion, you know».

«I was thinking coming with the others, the day they will present themselves in front of Kaneki». Ayato nod his head as a no.

«Too dangerous. Most of our guards don't know you, they are ruthless. They could take Yoru from you by force». Touka's exposed eye glow red for just a second. «I would never allow that. We need back up».

«Actually, we need a plan». Both of them turn to face the man that spoke to them behind the shadows. A warm smile spread into Touka's lips. «And the Kirishima siblings aren't known for their plans». Nishiki smiled warm at both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

«That was an insult! And what the fuck are you doing here?» Ayato winced and stood up. How in hell didn't he hear Nishiki approaching? How in hell did he let his guard down?

«Ayato!» Touka scolded him as he was searching the place with his eyes for any invisible threats.

«Ayato, I work here. Now sit down». Nishiki fixed his glasses and Touka looked at him. His hazelnut hair was longer and slicked back. He was dressed in black pants with a black apron and a white t-shirt. His silver band was shining around his finger and Touka felt a jolt of jealousy stirring inside her hollow heart. «Touka...» he called her name and she rose her head. Her eyes met his and he cracked a sad smile.

«Hello shitty Nishiki» Nishiki smiled brightly at her and Touka mimicked him.

«I am glad you have not rotten in a cell made specially for you in a CCG basement».

«You think I will let myself get captured?» Touka rose her eyebrow.

«If that meant that your child would be safe, then yes. You would let yourself get captured». Nishiki gave a side look to Ayato, who's guilt was written all over his face. Nishiki's answer surprised her. She never had thought of it. She always believed that her freedom was a requirement for her son to be safe and breathing but now, seeing her brother's face and thinking what Nishiki said...

«Did you think I was captured? Is that why Kaneki attacked the headquarters?» Ayato avoided her eyes and took a deep breath.

«It crossed our minds once or twice...» His voice was extremely quiet. Touka could barely hear him «Without your dead body, you can't blame us for having all kinds of assumptions...»

«What kind of assumptions? » She knew she would not like the answer. She could feel it in every cell of her body that she would explode from hearing his next words that were about to come from Ayato's mouth. And she wasn't wrong.

«That you chose... to leave Kaneki...»The sharp noise of flesh slapping flesh made the couple that was standing at the register ordering their take out coffee, turn their faces to their direction. Ayato knew she would react like that. He rubbed his flushed cheek with his gloved fingers and sat down. Nishiki grabbed her hand to prevent her from hitting her brother again.

«Touka please, keep your boiling blood calm and sit down!» He growled at her and pushed her down «and you, Ayato. Stop being a jerk for once!» Nishiki gave a quick look inside at the counter and at the kitchen. «Give me ten minutes and we will leave this place ok?» Touka crossed her arms on her chest and closed her eyes. Ayato gave him his empty cup.

«Whatever, just bring me another coffee...» he murmured and Nishiki gave him a death glare that the youngest Kirishima didn't seem to notice. Touka examinated her own cup once Nishiki left. She already had thought all the possible scenarios that the Goat members would had assumed about her since the moment she found out that Kaneki is alive. The privileges of the sleepless nights. Since her body had never been found, abandoning Kaneki and his dangerous life would be a good hypothesis from everyone else apart from her brother. Her own flesh and blood. He knew she wasn't a quitter. He knew she never gave up on people. She did the same for him. That was his expertise not hers. Abandoning people. She was more hurt than offended. Yoru shifted uncomfortably in his stroller and he opened his grey eyes slowly.

«Mommy?» Toukas train of thought stopped instantly and she became focused on her son. Her beautiful little boy. Who would care about anyone's opinion when she had those big grey eyes looking at her with such love? Screw her brother's opinion and assumptions and screw everyone's hypothesis. Her choice kept him alive. Both of them. And at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. Touka took her son in her arms and caressed his sleepy face. Kaneki's sleepy face. She took a deep breath.

«Yes my love. Are you hungry?» Yoru nod and lay on her mother's arm. Ayato cracked a smile hearing his childish voice. Touka stretch her neck to spot Nishiki, who was coming out of the kitchen with her brother's coffee.

«Do you have a breastfeeding room?» Ayato chocked with his coffee meanwhile Touka and Nishiki looked at him irritated «What?»

«Do you still breastfeed?» Touka was prepared to yell at him that he didn't leave their mother in peace with his constant need of breastfeeding since he was born but she didn't say it. She could hurt him with that knowledge and she didn't want that.

«Yes. I could do it right here but I don't think it's a picture you want to imprint in your brain». Ayato made a disgusted face

«Hell, no!» he yelled and turned his face to the side. Nishiki helped Touka get up with Yoru in her arms and guide her to a baby room next to the kitchen.

«Be careful» Nishiki told her once she was inside the room. Touka frowned and looked at him.

«What?» she asked as she was sitting at a chair.

«Ayato isn't here for a good reason . I left Goat the moment I saw what Kaneki is capable of doing in order to avenge your death. Ayato is dangerous Touka. You may think he is your brother but he is far more than that». Touka looked at the child in her arms. She had her mobile phone safely tucked in her pocket and Yoru was waiting patiently. She had a bad feeling from the moment she sat in the café with Ayato but she chose to ignore it.

«If he had informed Kaneki...» Nishiki nod negatively.

«I don't mean Kaneki. The upcoming war against people that Kaneki declared, has best privileges for far more people than him. I don't say that Ayato sold himself to someone else but... You remember Ayato, Touka. He isnt normally that quiet and well behaved. Maybe Hinami influenced positivly but he is still a soldier». A knock on the door informed Nishiki that he must leave the room. «Wait for me to come and get you before you exit». He left the room and Touka undress herself to let Yoru eat in peace. Ayato was weird from the moment she met him but she couldn't believe he would betray her like that. He may be cold and harsh but he didn't want her dead. And she hoped that now that he met Yoru, he would like to keep him safe. As for her... She could take care of herself. Her puzzled look didn't go unnoticed by her son.

«Will we meet daddy?» he asked as soon as he finished his milk. Touka whiped his mouth and cleaned herself.

"Not today, Yoru." She stood up and went to the door, determined to ignore Nishiki's warning and her own instinct when he heard a loud noice and glasses crashing. Her eyes turned red and she was ready to release her kagune when something hit the door hard. Touka hugged her son tightly and moved towards the opposite wall from the door. As an ukaku user, speed was her big advantage and she chose that as her tactic. As soon as the door would be opened she would run outside with Yoru safely tugged in her arms and her kagune as a shield, projecting numerous spikes to every direction. She was afraid she may hurt Nishiki or her brother or an innocent human but saving her son's life was her number one priority . She saw the doorknob twist and she was ready to act when a covered in blood ayato opened the door fast, kicked a bruised Nishiki inside and close the door behind them.

"What the hell?" Touka asked pissed. Ayato threw her Yoru's baby bag and Touka grabbed it with her free hand.

"Those bastards from CCG followed Ayato in the café. They called back up and attacked the store".

"It seems that they consider you are human and my meal and wait for you to be safe. You don't look like your former self so they didn't recognize you".

"They killed humans?" Touka was in deep shock. CCG members were human. Or artificial one-eyed ghouls. But they had never hurt a human. At least without a reason.

"They are outnumbered Touka. They will do anything in order to take the advantage again. Headquarters just took all the attention from the media. Every day we scout and attack minor bases to force them to return to the headquarters to give the final strike. I should have been on a raid right now, backing up Hinami." That's why he was so nervous and weird all this time. He was ditching Hinami to be with her.

"Are you crazy? You left Hinami unprotected?"

"Hina isn't the weak little girl you remember sister. " Hina? Touka rose her eyebrow for just a second before remembering the situation and looked nervously at her squad.

"We need to get out. We need to go and help Hinami!" All the noises stopped suddenly. That dangerous silence terrified the three ghouls that were looking at each other with a frightening expression. A gentle knock on the door was heard but no one answered.

"You are an extreme pain in the butt, Ayato-kun." Hinami opened the door with a bright smile on her face. Her kagune was exposed, her eyes shining black and behind her, five CCG members were lying lifeless on the floor. Hinami retreated her kagune and her eyes turned to normal.

"Nishiki-sama!" Hinami greeted him with a hug and helped him get up. " Its been a while. The girl?" Touka rose her head and looked at Hinami straight in her eyes. The girl put her hands on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Onee-chan?" Hinami's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hello Hinami." Touka greeted the girl while a single tear was travelling on her cheek…


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was dark. That was one of the coldest winters Tokyo had ever experienced. Thick, grey clouds were pilling up, keeping the moon hidden, leaving Touka without a companion that lonely night. Inside her hotel room, Yoru was sleeping peacefully in Hinami's caring arms, while Nishiki and Ayato were guarding her son from Kazuki's eyes. Their meeting didn't go well. Ayato was full of irony, Nishiki was uncaring and Hinami... Well Hinami just smiled at him politely.  
"I dont like him". Hinami whispered at Touka when Kazuki was at the bathroom.  
"Hinami, not you too! That guy helped me so much, he treated me so well. Yoru too."  
"I dont like his aura. It's dangerous. And I never expected from you onee-chan to be so careless. What do you know about him?"Touka opened her mouth to answer but she closed it again. What did she truly know about Kazuki? She knew that he had lost his wife and child in birth. His ghoul wife wasn't like Touka. She was weak and couldn't deliver the baby. They didn't have the same technology that they used for her birth but the doctor said that his wife wasn't able to keep the baby alive anyway. So she died trying. She knew that he was seeing a part of his dead wife in Touka's situation. A girl alone with a baby in her arms like his wife was in heaven or hell.

Another thing Touka knew about Kazuki was that he was a believer. He always had a silver cross around his neck and he was visiting the church often. He preferred the Mother than the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. Yes Touka tried his belief. She failed.

He was a hard worker. He was the first that arrived to the newspaper office and the last that was leaving. He worked too many hours. Touka believed that this was so he didn't have to return to an empty house. When she and Yoru were living with him he was coming home early and always took care of her while she was pregnant by going to the doctor with her or making her coffee. And after she gave birth, he was always bringing human baby food for her son and he was playing with him.

When she was teaching Yoru how to talk, she was afraid that he may refer to Kazuki as «dad" and her heart almost broke the day she realized it. She took Yoru away, rent a tiny apartment and put boundaries between her son and Kazuki. Yoru's first word was «dad". Touka was showing him a book that kaneki used to read in the 24th ward and he raised his tiny finger, pointing at the book and screamed «dad". Touka's memories from that night weren't fading. She cherished those moments like Kaneki was with them.

Kazuki was jealous of Kaneki. She knew that for sure. He could feel his body stiffen across the room every time she was referring to her husband. He didn't like him. He didn't knon why but she could guess. Kaneki's wife was alive along with his kid. Kaneki had the one thing that Kazuki couldn't. And since it was the same for Muzuki and her, she was afraid that he may snap one day. But kaneki had people to protect him…  
And that was the moment that Touka froze. What if Kazuki was here to kill kaneki because he was jealous of him? She didn't know what hidden powers his kagune had. But kaneki was strong. And smart. She needed a break. She needed air. She left Yoru safely wrapped between her family and she left the room. She needed some fresh air. She walked, and walked, and walked. Her feet leaving their marks on the freshly fallen snow. Her thoughts, dark and deep, were making her head hurt. The few humans she met, wrapped warmly into their thick coats and woolen scarfs, didn't pay attention to her. A girl dressed in black. Leather black boots, black tights, black hoodie and darkness in her eyes. Her mind was a mess, filled with scattered memories.  
When Kazuki was showing her the hotels he was proposing for the three of them to stay, he was overdoing it. Luxury hotels, full of unnecessary things.  
" What would the king do if he learnt that I didn't take care of his queen?" Touka could sense his irony. Kazuki didn't believe at the one eyed king. He was always thinking that the stories about the broken boy who fought with his soul, cruel and without hesitation was a joke. When he met her, he changed that point of view. But still, he was having a hard time believing the excess of Kaneki's abilities and powers. Touka didn't blame him . She had to witness to believe it too. She had smiled politely to his question. " I am sorry Touka. That was unpolite. I am sorry." Touka nod negatively and took a sip from her cup.  
"Dont mention it. So, what about the hotel?" He had picked a few but Touka turned all of them down.  
"Who needs a freaking indoor pool? I just need a room. Nothing more, nothing less" the corner of her eye spotted something as his went back to his search. "Stop" she demanded and Kazuki froze solid. "Go back" she said as she was taking the mouse from his grip and searched something. There. She knew that hotel. She had passed in front of it too many times in another life. A life that now was calling her back and she was eager to return to it. "Koenji" was a small clean hotel on the 20th yard. Few meters away from Anteiku and Re. She often had their employers to her shop ordering coffee and little snacks. "I want that one" Kazuki looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Touka, thats on the 20th yard. Its not safe..."  
But Touka didn't listen. She was already booking two rooms. One for her and Yoru and one for Kazuki.  
"Are you afraid? Besides we will not spend more than 3 days there"  
Two arms were now hugging her from behind. "So, how are we gonna name her?" Kaneki's chin was laying casually on her shoulder. He caressed her stomach.  
"How are you sure it's a she?" She asked giggling. His hot breath caressing her skin.  
"I can always wish you know. Besides is it a bad thing that I want another feisty little girl in my life? To have your eyes and smile at me and bright my world?" Touka smiled.  
"Well, whatever it is, I think it will be a mini you. Touka turned around to face him. He pout.  
"Why?"  
"I can always wish right?" Someone was poking her arm now and she turned to face two CCG investigators. Their white coats and silver cases were giving away their identities. Ayato told her that they were hiding. What are they doing in the middle of the streets?  
"Are you Ok miss? Did you get lost?" Touka blinked surprised.  
"Um..what?" She asked innocently.  
"Are you lost? You don't seem to be from around here."  
"I suppose that's why you don't know the rule of dawn". The other guy said strictly.  
"Rule of dawn?" She asked confused.  
"Humans aren't allow to exit their homes after dawn. For their own safety of course".  
"Of course..." she spoke slowly like she couldn't understand how it happened. Purple projectiles like nails pierced their skins from above. They removed their quinque fast. The "bad" one pushed her back. To protect her? To not be on his way? She didn't know. They only thing she knew was that Ayato was flying fast against the investigators with his kagune exposed. He took them out pretty easily while Touka was too stunned to react.  
"Stupid sis! Why did you leave alone?" He helped her stand up.  
"I just needed some fresh air".  
"In a city full with doves? How in hell did you manage to survive leaving Tokyo, I wonder. No surprise that jerk found you easily". Touka's eye spotted a dark, tall figure across the street, standing on top of the building.  
"Ayato..." she whispered. Ayato noticed her glare and followed the path of her eyes. He saw the figure and started to retrieve his kagune when he noticed it. The street lights didn't give away much but the coat that was now waving to the rhythm of the wind was wine red. The fabric was smooth and expensive. The hood couldn't hide his stalker's serious face.  
"Tsukiyama..." he whispered the moment the figure jumped off the building and walked towards them. "Put your hoodie, now". He whispered again only for her to hear. She obeyed. Tsukiyama's face was now visible since the light from the lamps on the street was enough to reveal him. His big purple eyes were shining but he seemed tired. All his face seemed tired. His posture, although, was still proud and classy.  
"Ayato-kun" Tsukiyama said casually. "You are late to report about today's mission. Why?" Ayato turned to look at him.  
"Do you think it is a nice place to discuss this? And in front of a human girl?" Tsukiyama looked at the hoodied miss. Her long black hair was the only thing that was being revealed from her hoodie.  
"She doesn't smell like a human. Are you trying to fool me Ayato-kun?" Ayato chuckled.  
"Even so, two doves were harassing her. Do you not spy on me enough?" Ayato crossed his arms against his chest and raised his eyebrow. Tsukiyama rolled his eyes.  
"I forgot I have to handle another Touka sometimes." Touka wanted to laugh but she restrained herself. His face seemed to sadden when he spoke those words. He sighed. " I am sorry. It's just too hard to..."  
"I know". Ayato interrupted him with an emotionless face.  
"Where is Hinami-chan?" Ayato shallowed hard.  
"I left her on a hideout nearby. I attacked those doves alone". His eyes were now on Touka. And Touka was torn between her emotions and logic. Should she show herself to Tsukiyama? Would he believe her? What would he do after that? Tie her and bring her to Kaneki or kill her? He could kill her. His king managed to live three years away from her. But at what cost? And Yoru? She couldn't leave him alone. Not in Tsukiyama's hands. So she did what she thought best. She ran. Ayato and Tsukiyama saw her speeding and turning into an alley faster than they both ever expected. Her instructor in the gym she was visiting when she was still in London was impressed by her speed and he managed to make her even faster with daily training and exercises.  
"So I guess she wasn't a human after all..." Ayato spoke first.  
"You think she is an one-eyed?" Tsukiyama asked.  
"Nahh, I guess you were right. She was just a hungry ghoul after all". Touka entered the hotel lobby without breaking a sweat. Ayato couldn't be more right. Touka was hungry. But not for food. No. Her hunger was deeper, stronger, unfightable.  
She was hungry for her husband.  
Her goal was clear as daynow.  
She needed to see Kaneki. Even if that costs her life. She touched her burning shoulder in pain.

Since the day she returned, her bite mark was pulling and burning her way too much. She had years to feel that sensation. That... She raised her eyes and looked outside the huge windows. Across the dark alley, a dark figure was standing. She couldn't see his face. She didn't have to. She knew who he was.  
The king was out of his lair.  
The kind was ready to hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Touka ran again like a mad woman. She needed to reach it. She needed it. She climbed the stairs, almost flying and reached her door. She pressed the electronic key on the reader and opened her door widely. She grabbed Yoru from Hinami's arm and fell to the ground the moment her windows were broken from a red, pulsing tentancle shaped kagune. Hinami covered her head, Nishiki ran to Touka's aid and Kazuki exposed his kagune. Hinami's eyes widen and looked stunned as the One-Eyed King was entering the room with his black hood covering all of his face. Touka was standing kneeled to the side of the bed, she couldn't see him. Nishiki's body was covering them making them unable to move and Yoru was now moving nervously. Touka pressed him more against her skin to prevent him from whining. _Not now, please..._ she wished..

Kaneki spreaded a hand covered with scales towards Hinami. His other hand was pushing his burning shoulder in pain.

"Where is Ayato, Hinami?" his voice was sharp and deep. Without emotion and cold. Touka got scared. Her son felt it and whined quietly. Touka pressed her palm against his mouth to shut him up. Hinami looked to their side and then back to her king.

"A-Ayato isn't with me" she said quietly and bowed her head. Kaneki turned to look at Kazuki who was looking at him stunned in his place with his kagune out.

"And what are you doing here? With another ghoul that I don't recognize. You have an affair or something?" Hinami panicked.

"Of course not oni... I mean my king. I am here because..." Nishiki stood up from his place leaving Touka looking at him in terror.

"I called her here Kaneki" Kaneki's eyes met his. Nishiki gulped the extra saliva in his throat but his voice was steady and clear.

"I see. Hello then, Nishiki-san. How are you?" Nishiki stared him with cold eyes.

"I am fine how about you, _my king_?" he spoke the last words with a mocking tone and Kaneki laughed. A cold, fake laugh that made Touka's heart flinch. He walked closer and Nishiki went to stand in front of him, blocking his vision of Touka but in the same time giving Touka a full image of his hooded face. Kaneki let his hood fall and Touka held her breath. Seeing his face so close to her, full with scales, only his eyes staying uncovered and a part of his lips, tears came in her eyes and she tried her best not to make a sound.

"How do look in your eyes, Nishiki? Am I fine?" he growled on his face the same time as Ayato and Tsukiyama entered the broken room. His eyes fixated on the two men and Tsukiyama spotted Touka and his eyes got wider. Touka put a finger across her lips, begging him silently to not give her away. Tsukiyama entered the room and pushed Kaneki back shielding Touka and the baby from his eyes.

"My king... What are you doing here? I thought we agreed on that. You need to stay in the mansion. We can't afford to lose you". Kaneki's eyes saddened and looked at Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama grab the hoodie gently and covered his face leaving a sigh. "Ayato, Hinami. Escort out king to the mansion. I will take care of the other things" Ayato looked him suspiciously but Tsukiyama's expression was genuine. Hinami smiled warmly and jumped first out of the room. Kaneki followed her and before Ayato jumped he turned and looked at Tsukiyama.

"I am watching you" he said strictly and followed his king. Touka let a heavy sigh and Yoru started crying. Touka got up and Tsukiyama turned to face her.

"How in earth are you alive?" Touka was swaying Yoru back and forth in a calming way in order for make him relax but with no luck. Kazuki approach her.

"Let me do it" Touka looked at him in doubt and then she felt Yoru's weight leaving her body. Tsukiyama took the little boy in his arms and swayed him around in a smooth way. Yoru's cries turned into gigglings and he remained quiet to play with the edge of his coat.

"If you try anything..."she began saying but Tsukiyama stopped her.

"You are in no place to order Kirishima-san. What are you doing here? Who is he? How did you survive? Why you left?" Touka looked at him ready to attack when Nishiki came next to her.

"He won't harm him Touka. He is his king's child. If he hurts him, he will die"

"Or I can give him to my king along with his apparently not dead wife!"

Touka bit her lower lip nervously. "What are you doing here Kirishima-san?" Tsukiyama asked quietly.

"I didn't know he was alive. I didn't want to hurt him, you have got to believe me! I just wanted to give his child a chance to live". Tsukiyama was looking at her emotionless.

"The transmition... You weren't dead when it happened..." He didn't ask. He was putting the puzzle pieces together. "That's why we couldn't find your body. You fled" Touka nod. "Where?"

"London. I met Kazuki there..." she pointed the man next to her and Tsukiyama looked at him cautiously "He helped deliver Yoru..." she pointed at the baby in his arms "When Kazuki receiveed your letter calling him back here and saw the transmition on TV, I realize I shouldn't have left. But I got scared! I thought..." Tsukiyama stopped her from speaking more.

"I don't blame you. You did the right thing for you and my king's son's sake. You couldn't know that he was still alive". Touka looked at him in awe. She didn't expect to understand her and being so cool with what happened. "We need to inform him about your... un-death. Slowly. I am afraid that if you go and talk to him like that with the kid in your arms he will flip". Touka nod. That's exactly what she wanted. A chance to meet Kaneki again. But she was so scared about his emotional and mental state. That's why she didn't show up when she had the chance moments ago. She didn't want to drive him insane and risk their lives. "Shitty Touka! You should have contacted me sooner! Now with the calling, it makes things more complicated. I need to stop the calling. But Tokyo is now filled with ghouls. We may not have a better chance to eliminate CCG".

"But Kaneki never wanted to eliminate CCG! He wanted a chance for all of us to live together. I don't know how you convieced him to go against them but..."

"Oh my dear, I didn't conviece him. You did. Your death did. We wanted to avenge your death. Why humans can have good things..."

"When he can't..." Touka completed his sentence. Kaneki had mentioned this in more than once. He was waking up crying and repeating the same mandra again and again. _Why everyone else but me? "_ I just want to see him, Tsukiyama. I want Yoru to meet his father. Three years are awfully too many."

"You built a life in London Touka. Why you chose to return when you found out he is not dead?"

"Cause he is my husband. And I miss him. And my place is next to him. In life and death". Kazuki's face darken and Tsukiyama saw it.

"Very well Kaneki-san But first we need a plan..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Long story, short. That's how I end up here" Touka was sitting at her bed. Yoru was tucked in his crib and Kazuki was sitting in a chair across the room, sleepless guard. Shuu was listening carefully all this time without interrupting her.

"I don't blame you Kirishima. You protected your family. Your unborn child. You took our king's wish for you to be safe and live. That transmittion ... I heard it too. But instead of fleeing I went forward to my king. I am not judging you. I guess if I have to think about another life I wouldn't do it. But my life is devoted to the king. That's how things are. I don't blame you for him turning like that. Loss is a sting feeling that leaves us naked and unprotected. "

"You are not supporting his plans for human extinction?" Shuu put a palm above his heart looking offensive in a dramatic way.

"We are not planning extinction, Touka! We respect human life. Besides, it's our food! Our plan isn't extinct human race. It is to extinct CCG one eyed ghouls. With the hacking in the TV transmit we manage to attract attention. That's what we want. Scare humans to make them lock themselves in their houses to not have unnecessary loses. Attract CCG to make mistakes and eliminate them. Our plan is to create a peaceful unit that can negotiate with the president and find a solution for both sides, humans and ghouls."

"And gather all ghouls back to Tokyo? To attract more attention?" Kazuki asked angry tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

"Well, look what it brought us besides attention!" he asked him spitting his words and pointing at Touka. "I am not going to speak for strategy and plans any more in front of someone that is against our king."

"How dare you?" Kazuki was now on his feet ready to burst.

"How I dare? You aren't here only for claiming Touka as yours? You tried to raise her child as yours! Don't you dare underestimate my power and knowledge Kazuki-kun. I know very well who you are, why you left Tokyo and what were you doing all this time in London." Touka looked at the both men confused.

"What's going on here? Kazuki?" Kazuki threw a death glare at Shuu and left the room hitting the door behind him. "What did you mean with all these Tsukiyama?" Shuu remain to look at the door for few more seconds before turning back to Touka and smile like nothing happened.

"No worries, Kirishima-san." he smiled gently. "I do have a question for you though and I would like to be honest with me." Touka looked at him confused. "Are you planning to return to Kaneki's life?" She was expecting his question. She was mentally preparing herself for giving him an answer but now, that he actually asked her, she found herself hesitate to answer. Shuu, watching her inner struggle showing on her face he put a hand on her knee and she turned to look at him. "Let me put it another way ok? Do you still love him?" Touka's eyes watered.

"Yes. When I saw him today... I never let him go. I still love him and maybe more than before." She hated herself for letting Shuu watching her in her vulnerable state. She hated herself for shedding so many tears since the minute she step her foot back to Tokyo. But she couldn't help it. Her brain was bombardised with memories and her heart was aching for him. In London, she had managed to restrain herself. Any familiar sense or feeling, wasn't enough to break her. But here, with the knowledge they are breathing under the same sky, they are sleeping under the same stars and they are so far away yet so close... She wanted to scream, kick, destroy and release her kagune.

"That's all I need to know. You saw how broken he is. Maybe you can fix him. And if you fail, I am sure this little guy will do the trick." They both turned their heads to face the tiny crib. They had changed rooms, with the hotel workers apologize for the "ghoul invasion" and they put them on a suite free of charge. Not that Touka cared about luxury or stuff, but at least there was not cold air to bother her son's sleep. "You need to come to the mansion. Now that you are here, we are expecting CCG attack the ghouls that visit Tokyo for our gathering. You may used a fake passport and use "safe" dates to fly but they will track every single of them. We don't really care about the others, most of those that received an invitation are SR or SSR ghouls and can take care of themselves. But if anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself for having a chance to make my king happy again and I lost it."

"How you thing is possible to live under the same roof and him not find out? Yoru isn't so quiet as he looks." Shuu stood up and went to the crib. He saw the little boy sleeping with his tiny lips open and he gave a tired smile.

"He is a mini Kaneki." he murmured more to himself.

"Yes, so don't you dare have any perverted thoughts about him."

"Kirishima-san!" his voice was loud making Yoru move but still be asleep.

"He look so peaceful. So calm. I intend to keep him like that. I don't want him between any war or fight."

"I can't promise you the world you are dreaming for him Touka. But I can ensure you, I will use any mean, I will try everything and put all my powers to give him a better world." Silence fell between them with only the sound of the rain falling outside be able to heard,

"You thing mansion is the best option?" Touka broke the silence, whispering.

"It's the safest option."

"I will regret it..." she murmured to herself.

"Probably." he answered her to the question she never asked. "It's crazy in there. Always busy and crowded. But you will have your brother and Hinami-chan. I am sure Nishiki will return too when he hear what I can offer him. And Kaneki doesn't leave his room. He is locked in there most of the times so he won't know a thing. "

"You are underestimate his intelligence." Touka turn to face him. His eyes were still fixed on her son.

"I don't. You underestimate the hole in his chest. He can't think straight. He can't stop being in pain. Return to us, Touka. Put him out of his misery." Touka didn't answer him. She stepped away and turn to look from the big windows the destroyed city. The faded lights and the empty roads. The rain that looked like can wash away the destruction and the blood that had been shed all these years. She was selfish. She may needed to protect herself and her son but what about all the other kids that are in danger by the blood thirsty agents of CCG? Why her kid has a chance when all those kids, hadn't? She caress her arms as a light shiver hit her body.

"First the destruction of CCG. If we come out alive, then we will talk about me and Kaneki. Priorities Tsukiyama." She heard him releasing a breath that she was unaware he was holding.

"Priorities, Touka-chan."


	11. Chapter 11

«»

«Mommy?» His mother finished zipping his jacket. «Will dad like me?» She smiled.  
«Of course he will baby. You are the most perfect little boy. How could he not?»  
«But he is crazy now, isn't he?» Touka's hands froze on her son's shoulders. She knew she couldn't fool him. He was a mini Kaneki. His cleverness and observations skills were remarkable even for a 3 years old boy. They were many times that she couldn't keep up with his logic.  
«He is... not himself.» Touka chose her words carefully. Her son's grey eyes were looking at her patiently. "That's why... »  
«I can't meet him.. »  
«Yet. But I promise that moment will come soon enough. We need to make your father feel better don't we? But we don't want to scare him.»  
«Am I such big responsibility?» His eyes watered and Touka hugged him fast burying his head on the crook in her neck. He hated when her son was crying. Mostly because that broke her too.  
«Of course not little bunny. It's just... I don't know how he will react. I want to keep you safe. »  
«Daddy will never hurt me. He loves me. You said that!» Yoru mumbled between his sobers.  
«I said that and I believe that. But right now he is sick. We must be careful around him ok?"  
«Are you sure it's a good idea?» Kazuki who was standing a few meters away asked her and she threw a death glare at his side. «Yoru can stay with me. Why do you want to put him under so much stress?»  
«Do I have to remind you that he is Kaneki's son and not yours?» Her irritation towards him only increased with every second. She could ignore Ayato's and Tsukiyama's warning but what about Hinami's? She valued her opinion. Since she said that he is scaring her, then something must have been off with him. Could she ignore the last 3 years and how supportive was he with her and her kid? Of course not. But she couldn't ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach that alerted her every time he was around Yoru. She had made the lines more than visible and was honest with him from the beginning. But how could she be sure that he was telling her the truth too? She was grateful but careful.  
«Of course not Touka. I will not say anything else. I am just worried. I can't protect you there.»  
«I never thought I would need protection against kaneki...» She whispered to herself.  
«But then again, I know how far can you go in order to protect Υoru. You two will be Ok. Just remember that I am one call away.» Touka smiled slightly and nodded. Kazuki came closer and put a kiss on her forehead and on top of yorus head. «I am sorry I wasn't more supportive...»  
«It's ok» she interrupted him.  
«No it's not. 3 years are a long time Touka. In all these years I have been protecting and did the best for you and Yoru. I guess I forgot you aren't my real family in the end.» He smiled genuinely. Touka returned him the smile. A light knock on the door interrupted them. Hinami's head appeared on the doorway.  
«Everything is ready. We can go to the mansion.»  
«Kaneki?» Kazuki asked. Hinami straightened her back out.

«Out.» She answered enigmaticly. Touka raised her eyebrow but Yoru's grip which became tighter didn't let her analyse Hinami's reaction. «Onee-chan, just take Yoru-kun to the mansion. We will handle the rest.»  
«We?» Touka couldn't help but ask. Hinami opened the door to it's limit to reveal Nishiki standing there.  
«I called the big guns.» Hinami smiled and Touka let a small laughter escape her lips. «Ayato is downstairs waiting in the car. You should hurry…» Touka nodded and turned to Kazuki.  
«This is not a goodbye." He said to her and she smiled. «Bye Touka»  
«Bye…» she replied and grabbed her bag. She reached the ground floor, paid her bill and exited the hotel. Ayato appeared in front of a black car and helped her with her bag. He took Yoru and put him on a baby seat and Touka joined her brother on the front seats. He started the car in silence and hit the road fast.  
«Just tell me you didn't drugged him to put him out.» Touka asked quietly when Yoru fell asleep while they were exiting the highway.  
«He just went out.» Touka released a sigh. «Don't be relieved. He hasn't gone out in a long time. At least at morning. That alerts me. Keep your eyes open.»

«You are expecting him to attack the car?» Touka tried to sound funny but there was a high possibility.  
«No. But that would be interesting. Tsukiyama would probably have a heart attack after that. He loves this car.» Touka found it amusing that Tsukiyama loved anything else besides Kaneki. Although he seemed to restrain his obsession when he was talking with her, Ayato knew best. "Kaneki is still his number one obsession. Then it comes the car.» Touka smiled.  
«Good to know things haven't changed that much.» They reached the outskirts of Tokyo in no time. Ayato was a very careful driver and always careful in case someone was following them. He entered the forest, in Touka's surprise, but kept driving on a small path that seemed neglected. But the jeeps wheels didn't have any problem with the fallen leaves or the roots. They reached an opening where a great mansion was standing. It seemed new and well cared and that surprised her. She didn't expect ghouls to be living in a mansion such as this. She was used to the underground and that kind of luxury seemed... odd.  
«Its a good upgrade from the underground don't you think?» He stopped the car but didn't exit it. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. «Look, I know I am not the best brother you could have. Hell, I am not even in the first 100 but, I care about you. And my nephew.» His eyes wondered to the kid on the back seat. «Be careful of Naki. And his gang. Tsukiyama thinks he can lock you in a room until Kaneki is ready but we both know that's impossible.» He released his breath. «I think this is a suicide mission. But i am willing to die for Yoru and you. And Hinami. And Nishiki. And not because it's the noble thing to do. But because for the first time in my entire life I feel that's the right think to do. This is the right way to protect you." Touka reached for his hand and closed it inside her palms. Ayato froze.  
«No one will die. Not if I have a word in this.»  
«I forgot you are the queen.»  
«I am the queen to a mad king. Great!» They both exited the car.  
«Take the kid. I will take the bags.» Touka opened the back door and released Yoru.  
«I want uncle Ayato to carry me.» He said rubbing his eyes sleepy. Ayato froze.  
«You heard him. Carry your nephew.» Ayato took a step back, with the most precious expression on his face.  
«I... I prefer the bags.»  
«Are you saying you prefer a bag than my son?» Touka was burning with rage.  
«First of all, there are two bags. And second, it's not that I prefer them exactly but he is alive. What if I drop him?» Ayato's eyes were full of panic.  
«You have carried him before!» She screamed at him.  
«I was sitting on a chair!» He yelled back at her.  
«Take him!» She pushed the child in his arms but he didn't budge.  
«No!»  
« .son» Yoru' s big grey eyes were begging Ayato and he dropped the bags in defeat. He took the child and Yoru hugged his neck tightly.  
«See? It wasn't that hard!» Touka took the bags and they entered the mansion. If she thought it was luxurious from the outside, the inside must have cost twice the annual income of both Anteiku and :re. She was in awe.  
«Don't let my little Prince free. He may hurt himself.» Tsukiyama appeared on the top of the staircase.  
«You aren't afraid he might break something?» Tsukiyama raised his shoulders.  
«Possessions can be replaced. People can't." She didn't expect such a caring response from Tsukiyama. She thought he would probably force her to tie yorus arms and legs in order not to break anything as soon as she saw the luxury and the expensive decorative objects. "We must hurry. Naki followed Kaneki to his outing but he didn't tell me when they will be back. I hate the relationship those two have now.» Touka followed Shuu to a big room on the east corridor when he told her to drop her bags. Ayato was just one step behind her with Yoru always safe in his hug.  
«You don't know where they went? What if they followed Ayato or Hinami?»  
«That is impossible. When Nishiki came to pick Hinami and Ayato, Kaneki saw them. He wouldn't follow them even if his life was depending on it.» Touka frowned.  
«What happened between Kaneki and Nishiki?» Shuu and Ayato exchanged a look.  
«That's not our story to tell, Touka» Ayato replied casually. Touka was worried. She was sure that whatever happened between them must be too important to break their valuable friendship. She sat on the bed the same moment that they heard the main door open. The guys froze solid.  
«Shuu?» Ayato mouthed. They heard the perky steps on the staircase and they both relaxed. Hinami's walking pace hadn't changed. She knocked on the door politely and as soon as Touka invited her in, the girl opened the door.  
«Nishiki?» Ayato asked.  
«He found Kaneki on our way home. Ayato stayed to keep an eye on him and inform us when he is about to return». Touka noticed a light bruise on the girl's chin. She probably stared for too long which caused Hinami to drop her face in order to prevent her from staring.  
«Where is he?» Shuu asked relieved that his king wasn't following them.  
«At the ruins.»

«Kaneki was standing in front of the ruins of what used to be :re cafe. His biting mark always burned him whenever he was passing by in front of an area that he and his late wife shared memories but two days now, his mark hadn't stop itching, burning and pulling. He hadn't felt that way not even when Touka had first bit him all those years back when she was fighting Shuu. He pressed his cool palm above it. His black hooded coat with was hiding his form from any unwanted stares but the fabric let the cooling breeze reach his heated skin. The ward was an ever ending cemetery. Only a couple of stores and a hotel were still working. Not many people were walking down the streets anymore either. Kaneki let a sigh. He felt Naki's presence on his left, guarding him quietly. He was the only one that he could talk about his loss and the feelings it left behind without having to face that look in their eyes. The pity. Naki only holds sadness. He lost his father figure, Kaneki lost his wife and unborn child. Not the same, but the feelings of emptiness and despair were shared between these two men.  
Kaneki didn't mind the "mad king" title that he had earned. He didn't mind anything or anyone anymore. He turned to face the top of the CCG base building. The smoke had stopped months ago but it was still standing there. It was still there to remind him what those people took from him. Not that he could ever forget. He turned to face the hotel he found Ayato, Hinami, Nishiki, Shuu and that other guy. That room... the smell in that room... Kaneki start walking towards the hotel. He didn't believe that Ayato and Hinami would ever betray him and surely not when Shuu was with them. His approach last night wasn't the appropriate. He entered the hotel, he could feel Naki's surprise but didn't say anything. He reached the reception and asked for that room. The girl looked at him with suspicion and Kaneki pulled his hood further to hide his face, that now his scales completely covered. The girl informed him that the room was empty since that morning and she gave him the key. Kaneki walked upstairs and reached the door. While holding the key he hesitated to open it. What was he expecting to find? It wasn't bad for Hinami and Ayato to be hanging out with Nishiki. But what was Shuu was doing with them? He was becoming paranoid. They didn't have anything to hide, yet here he was, to prove that the feeling that was haunting him since last night was true. He pressed the card further and stepped into the room. The big window was replaced, the sheets freshly made and that smell from last night was covered with chlorine. He felt an unknown presence and turned to face a strange guy.

«Are you searching for someone, my king?»


	12. Chapter 12

Kaneki's kagune escaped his body faster than a blink of an eye. His red, vibrating tentacles pierced the unknown guy's shoulders and ankles and immobilized him against the wall. His hood was down, letting his crazy, red, ghoul eye ready to consume the guy's soul. Naki was behind his king now and unleashed his own kagune.

«I didn't expect anything less from the king.» said the black haired guy.

«Give me one good reason why I should keep you alive…» Kaneki growled with a voice straight from hell. He hadn't used his kagune in a while and was very deliberate for him to do it again. Naki, Shuu and the rest of the guys had him locked up in the mansion, away from action, afraid that he will bring destruction again. That he will unleash his wrath and destroy everything in his way, like the CCG Headquarters.

«If you kill me, you will never find out about Touka.» Kaneki's eyes glowed in the mention of her name. It has been so long… So long that he hasn't heard her name. Everyone was avoiding her name like it would cause a huge reaction within him that would be distractive. His kagune withdrew and pierced the guy again with extra force and now, blood was coming out from the guy's stomach.

«How dare you…?»

«She is alive» Kaneki's eyes grew bigger and looked at him full of suspicion. «Your son too.»

«How dare you messing with my king's feeling like that?» Naki yelled and ran toward the guy but Kaneki stopped him with a hand sign.

«What are you talking about?» Kaneki said. His voice was ready to break from pain but his kagune digged deeper in his flesh.

«I am not lying. My name is Kazuki. I received your invitation to return to Tokyo after 10 years of being away…»

«Ï don't care about your life story, Kazuki…» Kaneki snarled «Tell me about her. About…» his voice was caught in his throat. Kazuki looked at him softly.

«Don't push yourself. I know the pain of mentioning someone that left a void in your heart» Kaneki looked at him with glassy eyes «Touka. She is alive. She fled that night. She came to London. I found her. I helped her deliver your son. He is alive too. His name is Yoru, I have a photo of them in my wallet if you don't believe me.» He point to his wallet on the bed and Naki took it with a quick and sharp move. He opened it and froze. He looked at his king who was looking at him now with eyes full of unleashed tears and… hope. Yes, that was hope. He gave him the wallet with shaken hands and Kaneki looked at it. His kagune withdrew in his waist and he fell on his knees. In front of him, a picture of his long loving wife, a little different from the way he remembered her, unsmiling, with eyes full of sadness, holding a little black haired boy. The boy was smiling, a heart-warming smile that reached his eyes. Eyes that were identical to his. He looked at Kazuki while hot, big tears were falling from his eyes. «We didn't know you were alive. She heard that you were dead. The kids forced her to escape. She stow away in a ship for London. She protected your child by any means necessary. She ate her own flesh in order to keep it alive.» Kaneki's fingers were caressing the photo full of love. «I found her by pure luck. She was in the verge of dying. I took her in, fed her, gave her a shelter. I helped her deliver your baby. He is the cutest little boy.»

«Why?» Kaneki asked, swallowing a sob. «Why did you help her?»

«I didn't know who she was if that's you are implying. I helped her because… I couldn't let another woman die in my arms.» Kaneki took the photo out of Kazuki's wallet and put it inside his pocket. Kazuki didn't say a word about it. «She is here now. She was in the room the day you invaded the room» Kaneki looked at him with surprise. «Right now, she is in the mansion.» Kaneki blinked.

«M-my mansion?» Kazuki nod positively.

«Yes» The king stood up and was ready to run the hell out of there and in the mansion when he stopped and gave a second look to his interlocutor.

«And what do you want for this information?» Kazuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Naki was looking at him ready to pierce his heart.

«Nothing.» Kaneki looked at him suspiciously. «You killed the CCG investigators that killed my wife and unborn child. I saw their tombs. I owned you.» Kaneki looked at him and his eyes softened. «Don't look at me like that. Don't pity me. You have a chance. Use it well.»


End file.
